1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection device for injecting a sauce or other flavoring fluid into a food such as a meat, fruit or baked product either before or after cooking. More specifically, the invention relates to an injecting device operable by a hand grip and comprising an internal bellows or other collapsible container compressed by the hand grip to inject through a tubular stem on the injection device the aforesaid fluids.
Interest in gourmet cooking and foods bas swept across the population to an extent as never before. A large percentage of the public is now interested in cooking and in the taste and texture of foods. Gourmet cooks are commonplace and there is an increasing public appetite for foods having new and unusual textures and taste. Cooking periodicals present new ways of preparing foods.
It is now common to coat meats in sauce to give a unique taste. Sometimes this is done during the cooking process as by basting with new formulas. The present invention is especially concerned with injecting into foods, with emphasis on meats, for example, either before or after cooking, a sauce or the like which will add a desirable flavor to the treated food. The invention is in the form of an injection device, especially designed for easy use by the cook or other food preparer.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art does include injection devices and collapsible containers.
Bellows-type containers, for instance, are old. A number are in the art, a pertinent example being the collapsible gas tank shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,025 to Henry W. Lorenz which issued Dec.2, 1947. This kind of a tank is collapsed as the fuel inside is used, to avoid the formation of air bubbles. A bellows-type container or reservoir is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,085 which issued Mar. 25, 1930 to James M. Hinkle.
Other interesting art includes the dispensing device shown in Sealfon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,728 in which a collapsible bag is spring-biased to collapse, metering fluid through an intravenous site. Also, injection devices have taken the form of collapsible bags attached to the stem, an example being U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,021 which issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Landau et al.